Incubus
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: It was a failed simulation, again. Only this time, it was Wally who died. KF/Rob
1. Chapter 1

**There's 3,909 something YJ stories. 18% of that is KF/Rob. _Less_ _than 1% is Rob/Zatanna._ 12% is Wal/Art. 3% is SuperMartian. I checked Dick/Roy, Wally/Roy, Dick/Conner, Wally/Conner, Dick/Artemis… Dudes. KF/Rob is in the lead by an assload! *confetti, balloons, cheers* We be winning! And I'm going to help get 18% up to 50%. Any one want to help? I don't care what's canon or not, let alone know what it means. The writers have to check fanfiction every once in a while. Maybe they'll take the hint and show us a kiss (: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… but if I did, you'd have to pay money to watch the show (: **

Wally sat up with a cry, his emerald eyes as wide as they could get. He sat there on the stone tablet for the longest time, trying to collect his breath and get his heart back to normal. Then he looked around. The team was still unconscious on their tablets, trapped in the simulation. The mentors all stood off to the side, chatting casually about some topic that made even Batman crack a smile.

"Damn," Wally grumbled, his shoulder slumping, "I died."

He laughed it off though, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. That had been pretty intense and he was happy to admit that he had gone out protecting someone. He reached his arms above his head, stretching until they popped which caused a huge grin to spread over his lips. Then he popped his knuckles and rolled his neck until everything felt fine. Wally glanced from teammate to teammate, making mental bets on who'd die next.

Artemis seemed to be smirking, her hands in tight fists. Either she was kicking ass or she was just _really _happy that Wally had been killed.

Megan had her eyebrows furrowed, fidgeting with a tear or two marring her pale green cheeks. She cared, but not enough to break the simulation like last night.

Kaldur's eyebrows were furrowed and he was frowning, his head seeming to be bowed a little. He was always calm and collected though, so it didn't really matter.

Conner looked more angry than upset. From how tight his fists were clenched and how tight his teeth were pressed together, Wally had to assume that he was fighting something or someone who was pretty tough.

Then he looked at Dick. The little ebony was trembling, his hands in the tightest fists possible, rolling his head from side to side in a panic.

Before Wally could even raise an eyebrow, ear-piercing screams escaped the youngest member's lips and he started thrashing his legs and arms, turning violently. His shades were thrown from his face, showing how tight his eyes were closed. Tears automatically started to fall as the screams gained power.

"No! NO!" he sobbed.

He unconsciously brought his heel down onto the tablet, causing a fair sized dent. With his screams, he caught both Batman and Wally's fearful glances and both left their spots to see what was wrong.

"H… he's dead," Artemis mumbled incoherently, lolling her head to the side lazily.

"Agh! W-Wally! No! _I'll kill you!_" Dick's screams started to sound strangled as sobs bubbled up from his stomach.

His back arched and he tried to dig his head into the tablet. Batman pushed Dick's chest back against the tablet, forcing him still. Wally set his hands under the ebony's head, ignoring the pain it caused, so Dick wouldn't beat himself into a coma.

"Give… it… up," Conner said under his breath, closing his eyes tighter.

"Nothing… we can… do," Kaldur said next, his voice barely above a whisper in its unconscious state.

Wally's eyebrows furrowed and he felt his eyes start to burn as he had to watch his best friend scream and sob his guts out for nothing.

"D-Don't worry Rob… I'm okay," he whispered before biting hard onto his lower lip.

Batman glanced back at Martian Manhunter, obviously scared sick, even behind the mask.

"Stop the simulation!" he demanded, anger weaving in and out of every delicate letter that passed through the fearful lips.

The green hero jumped at the tone, but he shook his head.

"I cannot-," he began.

Batman didn't like that answer. Wally didn't either, especially at what Dick screamed next that had cut the hero off.

"_LEAVE ME! _Let them kill me!" Dick pleaded, gritting his teeth and screaming behind them, "I'm not living without him!"

Wally closed his eyes tight, gritting his teeth and closing his lips firmly, trying to pretend like he hadn't heard it. Batman did though.

"STOP THE DAMN SIMULATION!" he roared, the anger in his voice turning to pure murder, gently painted over the letters with a brush fresh from the package.

The Martian swallowed hard before he dashed to the middle of the tablets, closing his eyes and holding his hands out. Neon white lights shot from his hands, touching to the team's head, even Wally. They all tensed, freezing for the longest moment before they all sat up straight. Artemis, Conner, Megan and Artemis glanced around, smiling in relief as they remembered it was just a simulation. Dick didn't though. He just fell forward into his hands, sobbing in pain. Wally didn't hesitate to hop up on the tablet beside him, wrapping his arms tightly around the sidekick. Batman wanted to do the same, but even if it was just him and the boy alone in the room, he wouldn't have gotten the courage. Instead, he just set a comforting hand onto the trembling shoulder nearest him.

"Why'd you stop the simulation?" Artemis asked, laying back down, crossing her ankles and supporting her head with the hands she had just set under it.

"Yeah, only Wally died," Conner added, his eyes scanning around for Wolf.

Martian Manhunter just awkwardly cleared his throat, motioning his head towards the sobbing form behind him. Both blonde and elder ebony immediately felt stupid, but they made no comment towards it if you didn't count "Oh…" as a comment.

"It's okay Robbie, I'm okay! See?" Wally made a stupid face only after he had caught the scared blue eyes in his own.

Dick couldn't even fake a forced smile. He just leaned towards the ginger, making a better effort to hide his tears.

"Why couldn't you just let _me _get shot?" he whimpered in so soft of a breath that even Superboy couldn't hear it. "You just... left me…"

Wally's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't quite sure of what to say, so he just hugged Dick tighter, hoping that if he did, the tears would evaporate from the warmth.

"It wasn't real," Batman assured his sidekick, dropping his arm back at his side.

Dick trembled in Wally's arms, another tear falling from his chin. No one was quite sure of what to say anymore. No one had ever seen the seemingly fearless Boy Wonder this upset and they all hoped they'd never see it again.

**Incubus means nightmare. Sorry this was bad. I'm kind of just typing whatever until I'm at 200. If you didn't, read the top bold paragraph thingy. It's good news… for me at least. Review?**

**-F.J. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don**__**'**__**t **__**come **__**home **__**for **__**Christmas. **__**You**__**'**__**re **__**the **__**last **__**thing **__**I **__**want **__**to **__**see **__**underneath **__**the **__**tree. **__**Merry **__**Christmas**__**… **__**I **__**could **__**care **__**less. **_**Dedicated ****to ****DayDreaming0f****y0u****~! ****Hope ****you ****like ****this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own this idea ^-^**

"Y-You can't leave!" Dick cried, throwing his arms around his mentor fearfully.

Batman tensed up like a statue, the gravel from his voice transferring to his skin. He didn't shrug out of the hug or back away like he might have done at a previous time. He managed to break his head free of the statue state and he looked down at his trembling ward.

"This is League assignment and I cannot leave you at home tonight. Your… 'grandfather'… has requested a night off for… 'Witched'? Is that it? The musical based off of _The __Wizard __of __Oz_ or something?" Batman pursed his lips in thought, totally forgetting that there was a terrified kid latched onto his stomach.

"I believe you are thinking of 'Wicked'," Martian Manhunter corrected, just happening to pass by to exit the cave.

Batman nodded, smiling slightly as the memory returned.

"Ah, yes. Alfred was going to go see 'Wicked' with his niece or granddaughter… not quite sure which. It's not that I don't trust you home alone or anything…" he probably had more to say, but Dick didn't necessarily want to hear it.

"Don't leave me!" he screamed into the bullet-proof fabric, tightening his hold.

Batman tensed even more, glancing around for help. He never was good around children.

"I'm not 'leaving' you. I'll be back when the mission is over. If you're that worried, just stay up and wait for me. I'm sure Kid Flash won't mind keeping you company until I return," Batman swallowed a secretive smile as Dick's tight hold loosened at the last sentence.

Dick peered up over his shades, his eyes still afraid but the smile on his lips showing that he felt just a little better.

"Hurry back," he pleaded softly.

Batman nodded reassuringly, tousling his 'son's hair gently.

"You know how missions go. I'll try though," he promised.

Dick reluctantly let go of the man he considered to be his father in this day and age, or however you'd say that, and crept back slowly. He said goodbye with a single glance, creeping off to go lay down in his room.

XxXxX

The second Dick closed his eyes, he had to open them again. Nothing felt right. The quilts were cold and they were so constricting, reminding him of robotic arms designed to _squeeze _the life right out of him. The pillow was too warm; it was like he was slowly drowning in a pit of quicksand, the desert sun mocking him as he was slowly pulled away from the world. The fan shook back and forth and he just _knew _that it was going to fall and crush him. The clock on the back wall wouldn't stop ticking, even after he took the battery out. The mattress was too hard on his back and he couldn't stop turning, but every time he turned, the bed let out a noisy and obnoxious creak. To make it worse though, none of that was the reason why nothing felt right.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the same haunting, bone chilling, heart stopping scene repeat over and over in his head. If possible, it seemed to get worse and worse as it rolled through his mind, the details becoming sharper and more vivid. He kept seeing himself checking the screen, trying to find where they had put the ship as the robots started to surround him. He hadn't seen the robots. Wally had.

"_Robin!__" _he heard Wally's terrified cry before a painful scream of agony sounded and all that was left of Wally was a small pile of ashes.

He kept seeing Wally's head toss back, his emerald eyes widening in pain as the red beam shattered against the lightning bolt on his chest. The first to go was his chest, then his face frozen in fear, followed by everything from the hips down, slowly turning into ash. The pale flesh dotted with cute little freckles caved in, darkening until it was nothing but powder. The sparkling emerald eyes exploded, their care and love forever gone from the world. His soft hair that had been played with and tousled on many afternoons in an effort to revive the energetic smile that was usually spread over the pale lips that were ash in half a second.

Dick leapt from his bed and tore silently across the wooden floor into the bathroom that was attached to his room. He switched the light on and turned the sink's water on so it was ice cold. He cupped his hands under the stream of water and leaned over the sink, splashing the water over his face. That didn't help at all. All it did was make him cold. Very, very cold. He didn't know what else to do though. He was traumatized from the simulation. Everything was going to scare the hell out of him. There was only one way he could think of to calm himself down. Looking up into the mirror, his face dripping with cold water, his cheeks still rubbed raw, Dick decided that it had to be done.

XxXxX

Wally's head snapped up in surprise as he heard his door slowly creak open.

"Hello?" he called, his voice weakly cutting the darkness.

He smiled when he recognized the short ebony in the dim light.

"Oh, hey Rob," he waved weakly from the bed, closing his comic book. "What's up?"

Dick closed the door behind him and silently crossed the room until he was standing next to Wally's bed. He had a hand on his elbow, his head bowed, fidgeting ever so slightly. Wally scooted over in the bed so his thigh touched the wall, leaving more than half of the bed available for the quiet sidekick. When Dick didn't move, Wally patted the spot beside him.

"I won't bite… unless you ask nicely."

Dick smiled, sliding onto the bed next to Wally and laying down, resting his head on the pillow.

"That won't be necessary," he mumbled, folding his arms over his stomach.

Wally pretended to be offended as he turned on his side, hooking an arm under his pillow so he could better watch his best friend.

"Why did I do to deserve your presence in this late hour?" he teased, his emerald eyes glinting with mischievousness.

The look made Dick's stomach turn in both a good and bad away. It was a cute look, but when he saw it, he kept imagining the eyes exploding into ash, scattering into the breeze.

"I… I couldn't sleep," he admitted, blinking slowly.

Over the years, he had learned that blinking fast only made your tears grow stronger. If you hold your eyes open, the tears evaporate.

"Well, if you're in here with me all night, we won't be doing much sleeping… if you get where I'm going," Wally winked playfully, drawing an adorable blush to Dick's cheeks.

"Sick dude!" Dick couldn't help but laugh though.

Wally was probably the only person in the universe who could joke about having sex with his best friend of the same gender and pull it off.

"But seriously… Do you want to talk about it?" he switched from sexual to comforting in the bat of an eye.

Dick stayed silent for a moment, staring down at his socks before he glanced over at Wally. He had such a soft smile and in the low light, his eyes seemed to glow.

"I… I might get all teary-eyed on you…" he warned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Then I might just have to hug you," Wally shrugged casually.

The ginger knew all the right things to say to keep Dick's face alive with mad blushes. He wasn't quite sure of what to say, mostly because he didn't know if Wally was serious. It was hard to tell the difference between sarcasm and seriousness on a boy with a mischievous smile. Curiously, Dick inched closer to the ginger, studying the expression. Wally laughed lightly, wrapping his free arm around Dick's stomach and yanking him back towards his own chest, hugging him close. Black hair tickled the underneath of his chin, but it felt nice. He brought his knees up so Dick had to do the same, piecing the two of them together like a proper puzzle. The ebony's face was the same shade as Wally's hair, but he didn't resist. He took a shaky breath, scooting the slightest bit closer. He definitely felt safer now.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Wally asked softly, closing his eyes.

Dick shut his eyes gently, the warm arm around his stomach chasing off all of the bad images.

"Nothing anymore," he murmured.

Wally smirked, reaching down to pull up the covers before he wrapped his arm around Dick again.

"Sorry for saving you," he whispered into Dick's hair

Dick hummed contentedly.

"Don't apologize," he said simply, "Just keep hugging me."

Wally chuckled under his breath. "If you insist…"

The nightmares were replaced with happy little butterflies and fast paced dance tunes that escaped the radio in Wally's chest and finally, Dick slept peacefully.

**_You __fooled __me __once __with __your __eyes __now __honey. __You __fooled __me __with __your __lies __twice __and __now __I __say,__ "__Sarah __smiles __like __Sarah __doesn__'__t __care.__She __lives __in __a __world __so __unaware. __Does __she __know __that __my __destiny __lies __with __her? __Oh __Sarah__…"_ Review?**

**-F.J.**


End file.
